Immortality Means Debt
by 16N00b
Summary: fanfic under construction
1. Disclaimer

First of all, **thanks for reading this fic. (yeaaaayyy!)**

 **This is a sequel to 'Killing a Piece of You'**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own my OC and this fic's plot line.

Then, few things to be noted about this story:

1\. Yes. I'm a noob writer.

2\. No. I don't really follow the canon timeline of the original series. Admit it, even the canon timeline is jumbled up.

3\. Yes. some of the spells are made through google translate. One thing I found difficult in writing a fic with hocus-pocus in it, I don't really understand how enchantment works. so yeah. thanks google translate!

4\. The characters are OOC? well it's up to you to decide. Characters written in this story are based on my interpretation about them. Therefore, if you feel that I've violated their characterizations, this noob writer can only apologize. ( _But I will take any critics related to it into full considerations; Thx if you give me any btw)_

5\. Yes. I admit there're typos and grammatical errors.

6\. Yes. I welcome flames.

Characters Age :

 **Canon Characters** :

Asuna Kagurazaka : 22 / Anastasia Y. Chocolova : 17

Evangeline A.K. M.: 600+ (biologically) & 16 (physically) / Chachamaru Karakuri: Installment Ver. 3.5

Cachazero : Intallment Ver. 3.0 / Setsuna Sakurazaki : 21

Konoka Konoe : 21 / Konoemon Konoe : 80+ (deceased)

Mana Tatsumiya : 22 / Negi Springfield: 17

Nekane Springfield : 35+ / Takamichi T. Takahata : 50+

 **OCs:**

Cakra Celscius : 25 (supposedly) & 18 (physically) / Rena : 100+ (biologically) & 5 (physically)


	2. The bronze train station

Death was not pleasant. It was kind of intriguing though in the first few hours; your spirit began wandering around your grave, your room, your school, your class. The next thing you knew you're looking down at the secret funeral held by a handful of people, from dawn to dusk. Then before you knew it, you're floating at a bronze-ish train station queuing among dozens other soul. Ghosting around in a queue. All of that happened to this one particular roundish soul.

"...YouR TIckeT PleASe..."

The particular soul wondered as she waited in line, apparently it was formerly female—the strangest thing which the soul could remember; out of the blue. She scratched over her cloudish face; She noticed different textures over it. If the soul remembered it correctly, the long fine line cut starting from her cheek then go straight to what formerly was her ear, was a cut wound. The soul hovers up and down delightedly. The scar, although it might be unpleasant when she first acquire it, was warm, somewhat dear and encouraging. She wondered if the scar ever gave huge impact to her change of lifestyle. She wishfully hoped that her former being was a cool person, pleasant to be looked at.

"...YouR TIckeT PleASe..."

One step closer to ride the train. The round soul waited impatiently. She was on the 3rd of the queue, wondering which destination she should go. Would she go to the red planet Mars? Or maybe a small wizardy village near the river on Wales? Or maybe an exclusive private academy in Japan? The soul spun around, she was agitated. She really couldn't decide where to go. Mars, Wales, Japan; The soul wondered why those three places felt significant. Had she ever gone to those places before? Now the soul was curious.

"...YouR TIckeT PleASe..."

Now on the second of the queue. She had to be patient, waiting a bit longer. And talking about waiting, she remembered that waiting was supposed to be tedious, especially when you're immortal. Was she immortal though? the soul wondered. There was only one who she remembered to be immortal, someone who was older yet younger than her at the same time, was a certain chibi vampire whom she dearly missed. The chibi vampire who granted the soul a peaceful mind. She remembered that she had another two warm scars on her body. She touched them, the first one was on her former heart and another was over her thick skull. The soul danced left and right again. She'd smile if she could right now. A torn heart and pierced skull, the two aforementioned wounds were supposedly felt really unpleasant when dealt on her for the first time. The soul stopped dancing and glanced over her hands, wondering if she could ask the chibi vampire to dance with her the next time they meet.

"...YouR TIckeT PleASe..."

Unknown to the soul, she had stood on the first line of the queue, looking at the ticket attendant. She frowned; the sould remembered that she had no ticket in the first place.

"...SoUL..." It called through its thick mustache, "...YouR TIckeT PleASe..."

The soul shook her head. Confirming that she didn't have one.

The attendant watched in silence for a while and it told her to get out of the queue... again.

The round soul was sad. She hovered to nearby bench and sat on it... again. Only then she remembered that day's queuing she had done was her 1826th attempt. The soul sighed, little did she know her cloud form solidified; she unconsciously transformed into her human form, squatting over the bench. At the time she agreed with the chibi vampire, Waiting was indeed tedious; especially when you didn't know what you are and what purpose you have all along this time.

Waiting on line for the train was done in order to gave purpose to the human soul. One time, she heard from souls gossip at bar that if one could ride the train of the bronze station, one would be ble to 'pass on'. The gossip intrigued the human soul, although she didn't really understand what 'pass on' meant; going for the train ride was much more fulfilling than wandering aimlessly, waiting for something you didn't know in this realm of clouds. So then, she did it. She queued.

The first time she queued, the line was long. the longest she'd ever seen. It took 3 months, 5 days to be on the quarter half of the queue. You'd hear and see random things. One time you'd heard a huge portal opening somewhere. Or you might heard one of those Fear Flood that swallowed up desperate soul. Thirteen times changing of governor seats. Before you know it though, you'd be on the first ten of the queue. The infamous monotone _'YouR TIckeT PleASe'_ got closer and clearer. The human soul was confused at that time; she just found that a ticket is needed to board the train. So she didn't finished her queue instead she left to find the said ticket.

The first thing she'd done was gathering information. She thought she could find any from the souls lining before her, however, the soul didn't get any useful information. First of, she couldn't speak; perhaps it was due to the fact that her soul has lost for quite some time, and that it got weaker. Every other soul whom she asked would eventually got tired and pushed her away.

Strangely, whenever she had asked around hundreds of souls, her memory was lost and all she could remember was that she should queue. Up until her 1826th attempt. The difference was, the soul didn't ask more for information and that her body solidified. _W_ _hat now?_ _God knows what should I do?_ the soul stared on the empty railway in front of her. After some moment of silence and sadness, the soul noticed that there was something pointy in her pants pocket. It disturbed the comfort of her sitting so she reached into it. When the unknown object was out, the soul identified it as a beginner staff; an old gift received from a dear person. Was he a teacher? was he a leek tail? No, he was both of those.

The soul began swinging the star shaped wand the way she remembered it. _what was the enchantment?_ "Pacte bigi nar...?" that sounded almost right, " **/practe bigi nar adrescat/** " small fire lit over the star. The enchanter was quite amused, she repeated the spell over and over, " **/** **Practe bigi nar vente!/"** a piece of ice floated for a moment, " **/Practe bigi nar lux!/** " this time a gust of wind appeared. Then, " **/...adrescat!/** " smaller fire lit over the incomplete incantation. " **/...vente!/** " only cold wind passed by. The soul pouted, she supposedly knew the shortcut to spell casting. _What was the shortcut again?_

Then an ear piercing sound passed through her ear. It hurts... yet nostalgic, despite masochistic as it might sound.

 _Hey leek-tail! Is there no shortcut to this? too long sentence, bad at memorizing!_ "

 _the red haired boy laughed, "I'm afraid you have to put up with it XXX-san_

The soul stood. She took a deep breath in attempt to gather up all her energy. Her broken body parts glowed green as they began constructing themselves. She knew magic, for sure.

 _"XXX..._ _" a blonde ten year old girl called her, "no dinner for you if you lose from bouya."_

 _The beginner enchanter immediately stood straight, "Sweet bloody Ev_ —Master!" _the girl mid corrected herself. It was a part of the deal to herself that the girl must refer the ten year old blonde as 'master' when they were in a training season; besides she wouldn't want to attract embarrasment for addressing the master so daringly close, "this, this is not even a match! What do I have to lose of Neg-tail?"_

 _The master let out that badass cold of look stating that she wouldn't give a damn on whatever situation her disciple was in, "in that case, no dinner for you and bouya tonight." with that she walked back towards the resort, the rest of the gang followed her except for the threatened _

_"What?!" the one referred as 'bouya' couldn't help but protest_.

It was memory from long ago, but the soul remembered the desperation of having no dinner after one long day of practice hell. She took one long breath and tried to understood the structure of ice. Once she grasped everything, the human soul pointed out her small wand to the sky, " **/Javelin Icicle!/** " a sharp stick of ice was shot tearing the clouds above.

At the same time a glowing blue circle of time—the Cassiopeia, which the soul remembered enough, appeared on the sky, revealing a figure wearing some sort a lab armor with _Cao Bao Zi_ logo imprinted on the chest part. once the figure landed, she chuckled and hummed some complicated science; she cleared her throat soon to save her calculation for latter, "Sorry, had to had some detour! Your ice spear definitely helped me detect your energy, uh... Do you remember me Celscius-san?"

The human soul somewhat nodded, then shook her head.

"Well figures. Remembered anything?"

The soul wanted to speak but hold herself back by forming a small icicle shard on her hand, "I kNOw... sOme magiC. ANd GoD... knoWS wHY, I'm affiliated more to... D-DaRK MaGIC," she paused for a while, "And THe FACt THaT I SupPosEdly NOT Speaking Like tHiS."

The Cao Bao Zi figure nodded, "Worry not about your speech pattern! It should be normal soon–according to my calculations,"

The soul raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Nah Nevermind! But it's no good, we need you to remember your name at the very least, Celscius-san, or it'll not work!"

The soul nodded, she seemed to understood the urgency in he Cao Bao Zi figure's tone.

The lab armored female grinned, one thing she liked about the human soul was the ease she'd get when cooperating with her. The figure pushed the button on the back of her glove then a scroll of old looking paper appeared, "Alright let's do this." she opened the paper.

 ** _/begin contract [sign your name]/_**

 _My name_... The soul stared at the gold floating letters.

 _"Alright kid, ya need a need name if ya wanna live. If ya wanna survive," said an oldman with a moohawk hair which she hated to the core of his being, yet most of his saying were true when sobber, "Name is your calling, and also hope. The idea of you naming yourself was to self-teach you a sense of responsibility."_

 _My name is,_ "Cakra Celscius."

 ** _/Contract innitiated. Chacra Selschius the Imortal Berserker [Custos Mori] has been signed./_**

"Ugh! Bloody hell!" Cakra fell on her knees as soon as the gold letter vanished with the scroll. Ton of memories rushed into her head which caused a splitting pain over her head. Within the unbearable pain the Cao Bao Zi figure whom finally known as Cao Lingshen forcefully pulled Cakra's body upwards, both of them dashed into the now narrow opening of cassiopeia gate which not getting bigger.

"Darn! We won't make it at this rate!" Cao stopped dashing, "Sorry Celscius-san you have to GO BY YOURSELF!" before making a huge charge to throw Cakra into the gate before it closed up, "well," Cao exhaled in relieved, "so much for traveling into the spirit world. I should be delighted since my invention surpassed its original purpose for traveling past time and dimension but.." the genius girl dropped a sweat, "how am I supposed to get out of here?"

 **-Negima!?-**

Meanwhile in a plains nearby a hidden wizard village of Wales. Two swordswomen were fighting mid air. The first were a dual wielder, on her right was a katana and on her left was a sword more similar to knife; She wore a vintage like dress which sides was torn from her opponent's multiple sword thrusts. The second swordswoman was a half demon, she took a circle mid air steps with the support of her white wings, dodging the dual wielder attack every now and then.

Nobody didn't know exactly how it happened, all they know that the two had had their third fight this month. In this round, the half demon swordswoman was actually cornered, the dual wielder had managed to poison the half demon crow at the beginning of their fight.

"FUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! More! More! Let me see more desperation on your face Setsuna-senpai!" the dual wielder continued her assault, she smiled from ear to ear in extacy.

 **CLASH!**

"What?" a Japanese ritual fan stopped her swinging blade easily. The dual wielder Tsukuyomi was so pissed that the muscles on forehead clearly twitched, "GET OUTTA MY WAY YOU SPOILED BRAT!" She swung her shorter blade but got blown away, quite powerfully, by electrical current shot by her new opponent.

" **/ I call forth thee, the ancient tree which roots support the nature's balance, purify all hexes upon us, Healos!/**" the same ritual fan used to blew Tsukiyomi away was now rested upon the half crow's forehead; healing her poison.

"T-thank you Ojou-sama..." Setsuna replied.

The ojou-sama shook her head and rested a finger upon her guardian's lips, "Ko-no-chan!" she corrected her now red faced guardian. By that time, Tsukuyomi had managed to flew back within her fighting range behind the healer princess, her eyes were completely black with anger and disapproval of the fight interruption. Konoka, on the other hand was furious although she didn't express it much. Normally she'd let Tsukuyomi come and spar (as Konoka addressed so) with her winged guardian despite jealousy invading her feelings, Konoka would always aid Setsuna if she seemed tired but the dual wielder still insisted on playing; but today, Tsukuyomi had done too much, "Unforgivable! I never thought of you using poison to spar with Secchan, Tsukuyomi-san!"

"SHUT UP YOU WITCH!" the dual wielder shouted, "I know what Setsuna-senpai is capable of! She is able to withstand such poison back at the training days. but you... had you never spoiled senpai's swordsmanship, Setsuna-senpai would've been a lot more stronger than this!"

A bit shocked by the revelation, Konoka got herself unfocused for a second. This advantage was used by the dual wielder as she closed the distance between them, aiming at Konoka's head. The next few thing happened in unison, Tsukiyomi's blade went closer to the princess, the half crow guardian had prepared her blade to deflect the attack, Konoka had regained consciousness enough for her to enchant a powerful barrier spell—yet all of them stopped their action in unison before either of their actions were finished.

Unknown to the three people trapped in love triangle, the spectators bellow them who were familiar with magic also stopped whatever they were doing.

A girl, residence to the village and also its future chief, named Anastasia Chocolova was one of those who broke the constant freeze among the spectators, "Nekane-nee! This power is—" there was no mistaking it. It was the same pressure, weight, and calamity of the demons raid ten years ago.

" **/ Lic lac lac lilac, I summon the ancient disastrous blizzard**—" Without warning Tsukuyomi was coffined in ice. The event caught everyone's attention to the teenage girl that had walking between the spectators, The girl was covered in her darkness ice armor as she continued her enchantment. Her face was unamused and clearly, her sleep had been disturbed by the commotion caused by the love quarrels beforehand, " **— bind her to the eternal glacier./**" with that Tsukuyomi disappeared; she was mostlikely got transported elsewhere by the teenage girl. "What is it with you people? Can't you just not disturb my sleep for once?" her monotone yet venomous remark was referred to the two flying magicians above the village plains; as usual not caring the lesser known villagers around her. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Konoe brat, stop being irresponsible and start locking your stupid herb lab if you find it precious! Those annoying preschoolers wouldn't think twice to try all your fancy colorful liquid bottles!"

"H-hai! Eva-sensei!" Konoka immediately flew downwards to walk alongside Evangeline.

"How many times do I have to tell you to address me as master?! the last thing I wanted to hear today is me being called sensei! Run along! Don't just stand here, bloody imbecile, do something about your stupid lab! Take care of those plant eater monsters those ankle-biters have successfully created!"

"H-hai! Master!" with that the healer princess rushed towards the designated direction. She was relieved that her master didn't gave additional work to do as punishment.

"And Crow—" Evangeline continued.

Setsuna flinched at the teenager's call, "Yes, Master!"

"No need to be all stiff, you pisses me off—oh bloody Earth, this afternoon I have cursed a bloody lot—Go find Cachamaru and Zero. They took too long; I need my tea or I'll just have your blood as replacement this afternoon."

Setsuna cringed as she bowed and immediately flew to find the two said robots.

Evangeline took a deep breath and the surrounding place around her began to fall to lower degrees; she let out that creepy look ready for an instant massacre and addressed it to the villagers around the area, "It's better for you to continue your work is it not? Now scram." most villagers didn't think twice to pack their stuff and leave to whatever they previously do.

Nekane Springfield, the elder sister of Negi, went closer to pat the teenage vampire's head. She was the only one who was given permission by Evangeline to do so as a token of a secret gratitude; Nekane had become the host responsible for Konoka's crew's stay in her curing project aimed for the villagers who had becoming stone for the past two years and also become the culture mediator between the villagers and Konoka's group (especially in explaining Evangeline's behavior towards the rest of the villagers). "Now now, Eva-chan. Those wrinkles will be bad for your young and healthy skin," the Springfield's older sister remind the vampire.

Evangeline only let out a sigh. She could care less about 'young and healthy skin' as her age added ever so slowly—or event stagnant at some point. Although it was true that on the past decade after _the incident_ related to killing the mage of beginning's fragments and eventually the breaking of 'infernus scholasticus', she felt that her age was somehow progressed.

"Evangeline-san," Anastasia or Anya ran towards the 600+ years old vampire, "That power surge was the same as the demons wasn't it—OUCH!" Anya rubbed her forehead; the vampire had just flicked it.

"What a git, I can't believe they actually chose you to be the village's successor. Have some tact Anastasia! The last thing you wanted to take care of is your own people scattering around in hopeless panic; Jumping to their own conclusions before finally a riot," with that the vampire end her morning complaints, "In all honesty, I can't even believe I **_actually_** complained about your village's incompetence."

"Then I should be grateful, thank you for taking care of us Evangeline-san," Anya bowed to the blonde vampire. Living for almost two years with her in the village helped her to identify Evangeline's kindness through her sarcasm.

Evangeline blushed, she pretend to ignore the girl and began walking to her new slightly-solitary cottage uphill, "Then work your ass to fix those incompetence!"

"Then we shall drop by Eva-chan's cottage by midnight per usual strategic, right Anya-chan?" Nekane cheerfully said to boost the future chief's mood.

Anya nodded, "R-right. I'll discuss this matter to Chief Aneirin firsthand."

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

 **-OMAKE?!-**

Anya: So what did you do to Tsukiyomi-san, Evangeline-san?

Evangeline: Hm? Feeding her to the Kraken. *smirk* Intrested?

Anya: Nah! I'll pass, thank you.

Evangeline: *smirk* Oh well what a shame. I'll gladly send you there.


	3. The Green Dessert Platoon

'My name is Cakra Celscius'. Her voice was muffled by the strange gravity around her jaw. When waking up, Cakra was a bit dazed, her head stinging like it had been previously torn apart. She also felt thirsty, unbearably thirsty that her throat hurts when swallowing her own saliva. Then, there was this sweet comforting smell around her nose; curious on what she was experiencing the girl decided to open her eyes; Around, she noticed that she was inside some sort of tube with thick red liquid substance drowning her.

'Where am I?' again her voice was muffled. the girl now noticed an oxygen mask was connected to her and chains with glowing purple had strained her down; the girl was in a kneeling position and couldn't move.

"Evening dealers! Welcome to the annual auction for dangerously exotic items on Earth! Today's exceptional item is, as promised, your one and only, last piece of the mage of beginning himself!"

A few moments later the darkness was peeled off of the container. More light went through the glass container of blood, allowing the restrained girl to see what was going on nearby. The first thing Cakra saw was a man in a dessert suit his back facing her—he was probably the one who pulled down the dark case of the container. Under her was a wooden stage with magic suspender encryption written on it—the encryption glowed purple, the same color as the chain restraining her; Cakra then realized the reason why she felt so drained.

"So, who'll be the first to raise the bid? Ah! yes you good sir!"

"three hundred forty!"

In front of the desert man were dark glasses encircling him. Cakra squinted her eyes, behind the glasses were six different booths—two to four people in each. Few bunny waitresses were walking around serving either bottled alcoholic drink or some salty greasy food—Cakra was surprised to be able to tell the details of the food and beverage, making her stomach growl in hunger and throat yearning of thirst.

"[Hey vampire!]", Cakra's head rang, the sudden child's shout made her felt nauseous. "[Hello, Earth to vampire! Can you hear me? Say something would you?]"

Now Cakra understood how the voice appeared, it was telepathy, "[ _Who? more importantly, Can you turn down your volume? Its hurting my head?_ ]"

"[Uh...huh. Never saw a vampire this weak before; at least not this weak to be the gold of the auction. At any rate, My name is Rena. a dungeon elf at your service]"

If she could, Cakra would've pouted; she hated to be called weak, "[Why hello elf,]" 'you annoying brat', " _[First of, I'm not a vampire. Second of, would you mind slowing down a bit? You're rushing a lot of incomplete information into my conscience_.]" moreover the thirst was killing her.

"[Huh, not only weak but you're oblivious also. Well manerless Cakra Celscius—you're supposed to introduce yourself rather than making your acquaintance read the information about you.]" the voice cleared his tone, "[Originally of unknown race. Item type, corpse. Retrieved from exclusive Kanto Magic Association graveyard on March 20XX. Previously the last piece of the Great Mage that almost submerge both Earth and Mars. Rumored to be having the ability of crossing all space time and dimension. A subject to blood resurrection by—]"

Cakra raised an eyebrow, God knows why I met this drunk elf., "[ _What in the bloody hell are you blabbering about?]"_

"[Just looking for a trace that you're a vampire through this poorly written report. It turns out you were not a vampire; but now you are. Gosh! I've told the organization! They really need to find its stock manager soon—don't blame me for stealing it so easily. Oh well, not that they'll last long anyway.]"

The elf kept on and on about the long list that Cakra couldn't make sense any of it. She sighed, bubbles escaped the oxygen mask. "[ _Enough elf, what do you want_?]"

"[Alright! I've been waiting for you to say that! Turns out you're not so dumb afterall!" the voice chuckled.

"[ _all I know, when someone coming at me they'd meant nothing but business_...]"

 _"It's all business about you, Anego," A white rodent said as it smoked it's second cigarette, "You need to chill once or twice, it's not that harmful!" a glass of whiskey was served to her._

Cakra shook her head, unable to comprehend the sudden image that flashed over her head. Who was that rodent?

"[Oi! Vampire!]"

"[ _Yes, I hear you loud and bloody clear. Stop shouting into my head! I agree to your deal, with your navigation I'll be out of here but in exchange I have to get you out firsthand_.]

"[Good! It's been so long since I'm working with an intelligent mind! Right now you need to just wait until the auction had reached its deal. You'll be transported into the elevator for packing afterwards. While inside I'll shut the whole building's system; but I can only do that for 10 seconds before the emergency safety system generate itself. So drink all of that blood fast—trust me you need it for your vampire development thing, says this report—and activate your strange looking artifact! Are we clear up this point? Good—]"

"[ _What artifact?]_ "

The elf sighed at the other side of the telepathy, "[The glitching pactio card above you!]"

Cakra looked above, and she found a card with her picture and name imprinted on it, under the name was the phrase _'Custos Mori'_. The picture in it kept glitching from time to time. "[A _nd how am I supposed to activate this artifact?_ ]"

"[Gosh!]" The elf sighed, he sound hopeless, "[Are you testing whether my information is authentic, are you not? You don't trust me cuz' I'm just a kid? Same old cliche, all of the new enforcers were like that the first time they got into their first explorations. Listen, I've been over a hunrded years in this business and I make use the best of the reports available. Therefore! I don't make this all up. In the reports, you're a mage, I'm going to trust them though it is poorly written, so figure that by yourself.]"

Cakra rolled her eyes, _'I won't ask if I knew how_ '. She then had a conclusion that not only this elf was drunk, there's something wrong in its head to make up conclusions by its own. Nonetheless, she had to work with whatever available help, "[ _After I activate the artifact?_ ]"

"[break the tube, kill all the guards inside, then jerk the elevator downwards as powerful as you can; there you'll reach the most bottom part of this building.]"

"[ _Save to assume you're there?]_ "

"[Not quite! I'm three more levels below the the most bottom underground which got connected to the elevator.]" said the elf didn't forget to chuckle. He enjoyed messing with the restrained vampire. He heard few grunts escaped from his new ally which added more laugh to his satisfaction, "[Don't be so mad, now vampire. Just sit back and enjoy the biding show. Meanwhile I attend to my other guests.]"

 **-Negima?!-**

New world and old world, currently those two worlds were not harmonious, clearly. In many official job recruitment interviews, the old world still would not accept any degree and career history made in the new world; And that made the transmigrates of the old world never returned back to the old one. Only those who had hardened guts can survive the harsh truth of career in the old world, just like a certain magical detective, Yue Ayase. Her careers in the new world that she spent around 5 years were no doubt demanding ones. The former Ariadne Knight was beyond professional. Yet when she returned to Earth, her home-planet, she couldn't find any job that would accept her application. Thus she establish her own magical detective office in a place familiar to her, in Mahora Academy. The condition didn't change much after the office establishment, job demand for the magical detectives were still low that she'd willingly take whatever case was thrown at her door. As long as the case won't cause her bad reputation that is, you wouldn't imagine how many of those shady looking cases were offered to the "jobless" magical detective.

However, Yue indeed took one shady looking case which she tirelessly solve up until the very moment. On a holiday moment, a group corpse thieves were infiltrating Mahora's 'library of wonders'. Takahata-sensei, the current Mahora Academy's Dean, came to her office for a coffee as usual before offering her to investigate a rumored criminal activity within the library walls. At first Yue took offer as a joke, but she ended up doing three days investigation since she had nothing to do. From solving that case, although Konoemon's body was not yet to be found, it turned out that Konoemon's secret graveyard (not so secret anymore since Yue knew) had been dug up by the said corpse thieves. She got very curious on finding the root of the corpse thieving activity that she made a contract with Takahata to secretly investigate the matters further. It got more serious as she look deeper into the case with some teachers at Mahora Academy going missing, including the current dean and Akahashi-sensei.

At any rate, the case brought her into the... she didn't know how to call it, it might be a blessing or curse... she was now on the commander tent of Mars-Earth Allied Defense Force or MEADF for short—All in all, it was government's 'instant' organization whose line of work was 'Defending the rights of all magic users and keeping the justice among magic users of Earth and Mars alike', whatever that means. If they were so concerned about justice then they should do something about the job applications issues worldwide, that was the line Yue tried hard to keep to herself before agreeing to 'temporarily assist' MEADF. Long story short, this organization was made upon the urgency to capture a space-wide criminal human (and beings alike)-trafficking. It must be a big deal, whoever was behind this trafficking since it bothered Earth's government enough to forge a temporary alliance until the big fish was caught.

Another weird fact that would always left a bad after thought in the ex-knight's mind was the future of MEADF on earth itself. Although it was officially made in front of public's eyes and some commanders were appointed, it was to be disbanded after their first and last mission on Earth. What a joke, what a way of money waste—spend that to solve the job applications issues worldwide!

Sigh. All in all, they're just amateurs who got caught up in the situations.

"Has our informant contacted you again Detective Ayase?" ask one of the commanders after seeing the much shorter girl's face went wide.

"No," Yue said with a heavy breath escaping her mouth, "I'm just... impatient... waiting for our informant's next message." her tone monotonous.

The commander accepted the young detective excuse. He thought that the smaller girl standing beside him had a misfortune to be sent to the tent. Despite her mentioned 'big achievements' over the magical world, the young Detective was an ordinary woman after all. She must've felt terrified to be working here as the top informant of the mission.

Little did the commander know Yue had gritted her teeth to stop her overflowing anger escaping more from her. However, it was true that the young magical detective was impatient. During her investigation related to Konoemon's body theft, she paid numerous informants who came and go after one sub-cases were solved, unlike this one who called himself Youth—moreover he gave her information without money for the cost but a deal which sealed in pinky promise instead. Youth gave a deal that he would assist Yue in finding her lost acquaintances and, of course, Konoemon Konoe's body; in return, Yue have to use only Youth's information in solving the rest of the case. Although there was a huge chance for Youth to mislead and misuse Yue, the detective accepted the terms.

"[Hiya detective, sorry for the long wait! The Earth's Space Officials could be hard to deal with sometimes.]" It was Youth connecting to Yue.

The detective informed the commander beside her and told him to get ready for movements.

"[First of all, I need to make sure that you're in the coordinates I've given you before?]" Youth chuckled, "[sorry, can't really feel what's outside these walls!]"

"[ _Yes, we're in Atacama as we speak_.]" Yue confirmed.

"[Excellent, now wait there for a spectacular fireworks in 45 minutes. Remember, only approach the building after all the fire has done burning out. Tell to your Defense force friends that I've given them a warning.]" The last sentence was pointed out twice.

The detective nodded, "We need to wait for around 45 minutes sir. We'll be expecting powerful explosions around the target's designated place. You have to urgently command all units not to approach until the fire has completely burning out." she told that to the commander.

The taller man couldn't help but got impressed by the information coming from Yue. He nodded and began directing his officers.

"[Then Detective, Keep this to yourself. You are fully aware that I trust no government, yes? Then please contact the space ninja acquaintance of yours and meet me on nearby oasis once the ruckus is over. Me not meeting the government officials was part of the deal, remember?]"

Yue's eyes went wide, she didn't remember ever giving details of herself to Youth, _"[How did you_?]"

"[I have my sources. If you're worried of betrayal, I assure you that I don't plan on doing that. Any questions so far?]"

"[ _No, I have none_.]"

"[Then good day to you detective! See ya soon!]" with that the connection went off.

This time, it was Yue's turn to smile. Youth bought Yue's faked surprised expressions. It'll be a hundred years to fast to outsmart me Youth. I receive the title of The Pursuing Detective with a reason. Mfufufufu.

"Are you sure you are okay Detective Ayase?" asked the commander worried.

"Ah yes." the detective cleared her throat before continue her mischievous smile, "I'm clearly fine." I'll sap every last one information related to my case Youth. You won't escape me.

Just as Yue finished her thoughts, high concentration of magic field was pulsing in the radar. It was nearby and was on the exact rendezvous point of which Youth had designated before. The field monitor reported to the general about the reading while Yue was in silence of deep thinking. 'Is this a part of Youth's plan?' because if it was not then the whole group just need to stand their ground.

Unfortunately, the field Commander had other ideas and had already deployed the first group.

Yue cursed her absentminded action. She hated the light headed feels of sleep lacking. She took the Commander's intercom and told the army to pull back, "False alarm. False alarm. All units pullback! I repeat–"

 **BLAST**! From underneath the sand, purple energy blast exploded and forcefully pushed things away. Up to 7 kilometers in diameter, the sand dessert sunk in and slowly revealing a huge vessel with mutated monsters as its engine beneath.

" _[Youth! Is this the explosion you're talking about?! Moreover what is that thing?!]"_

But the informant didn't immediately answer until the second call "[OI OI OI OI, I hear you alright! A lil' problem here too! Darn that Brute of a woman! And no! That's definitely not the explosion I was talking about! It came from one of the prisoners here! Damn! I had to recalculate things again. Worry not Ms. Detective! I'll make sure your part doesn't change one bit in this deal. Yet I calculated that the next explosion will come under 30 minutes. See ya soon.]"

While Yue was still in contact with the informant, The damage report came in, "Sir all communicators and radars are blasted along with the explosion!" said one of the officer.

The detective took the charge before the Commander could even speak, "I want all available combat mage be deployed to every unit. Expect second explosion in under 30 minutes, that's when we charge in."

"Yes, ma'am!" the officer took a salute before leaving.

Yue took out her pactio card and activated it before finally leaving the main base. She was so glad to finally able to get out from the cramped portable bunker!

* * *

 **-END CHAPTER 2-**

 **-OMAKE!?** **-**

Rena: Aw Darn! I lost all communication links! Stupid vampire! Stupid detective! Argh! Stupid dessert!

?: *Potential communication connection*

Rena: [alright! Detective is this you?]

?: [The number you're calling is out of ser–]

Rena: DARN IT!

* * *

Thankies dear readers~


	4. The Velvet Case

' _Really?_ ' once again Yue pierced her straight on Cakra's eyes. ' _What in the world is really going on_?'

On the other end, the vampire was indeed staring back at the detective, unknown to the detective though she was more focused on the buzzing flies buzzing by on her peripheral sight; they had been flying and landing around her for quite some time now, probably because of the rotten blood over her body or her rotten flesh, who knows, it annoys her. One of her shadow serpents reacted to the annoyance that it snuck out of her hood, instantly smashing the flies away. One of the dead flies flew to Yue's direction of which she had anticipated and slap it away with a handful of paper. cakra raised her eyebrows in surprise, she wanted to apologize for the little incident but remained silent. The detective's eyes were kind of scary, scary as in full of anger and confusion like she had seen a ghost. "Uh, Ms. Detective," for reason unknown to Cakra, Yue somewhat responded in a yelp, "No mean to disrespect. It's been 30 minutes and you yet started your questioning. I could use a shower instead of sitting here, reek of rotten… blood..." ' _ **yuck**... does this smell not bother you?_ '

Yue was slightly taken aback by Cakra's statement, of all things that had happened to her she casually fussed over her hygiene. The detective let out a small relieved sigh, ' _typical Cakra-kun_ ' "Back at The Syndicate mobile headquarters, Youth or Rena, the dungeon elf, had said that you had no memory over what happened before you got captured by The Syndicate?"

The vampire nodded, "I'm not sure myself but from the earlier descriptions he had read me earlier, I indeed am cannot remember anything before I woke up in the auction." Before Yue even ask, Cakra explained further, "What I mean by description was this long list he had read for me, telepathically, seconds after my awakening in the tube of blood where I was contained. What I could remember was the fact that I was not a vampire, I died at the age of 18 and should have been 25 this year if I were to be alive, I was resurrected through the said blood that had contained me, then, I was some sort of the most wanted criminal-"

"You are surprisingly calm in explaining this, and somewhat proud of your past criminal records," Yue couldn't help but pointed out.

Cakra blushed and brushed her long facial wound backwards, "Well I guess, this is how I am, Detective Ayase. I remembered to be taught calm no matter what. The last thing you want when doing life endangering mission was panic and freaking out-"

"Freaking out to every small details that you couldn't immediately understand." Yue finished Cakra's sentence. Yue then nodded, "please continue with the descriptions."

It was Cakra's turn to be surprised, she raised her shoulders, "Right. I was a criminal. I could summon some sort of key of destruction. Exactly because of that reason, the auction stole my body, from my grave, around two years past. They attempt to perform some sort of ritual with blood; and that's all I could remember."

"What was your relation with Rena?"

" _He_ was a damsel in distress, And I was the knight in shining armor," Cakra answered without hesitation, "before later a scapegoat." She was still mad to the fact that he had dragged her in this mess and had attempt to left Cakra right after they escaped from The Syndicate's HQ.

Yue raised an eyebrow and decided that the vampire simply hated the noisy and dirty dungeon elf, ' _couldn't agree more with you Cakra-kun_.' "I take it you've never met this individual before."

"I wish I never have." again the vampire answered without hesitation.

Yue sort out the questions on her note, "The blood you mentioned, the one in which you were contained, to whom it belonged to?"

"God knows whose. No, detective, I don't know whose blood it was," Cakra straightened her seat after receiving Yue's glare for her first remark.

"Are you sure?" Yue persisted.

Cakra hummed, "Like I've stated previously. I know nothing of the blood. Whose it was, where it came from. All I know I was in a tube with it and voila."

Yue stared again at Cakra. Her face was poker still but the vampire could detect little hint of concern and impatience. She then took out a magic screen out of her note. Showing several headlines of blood burglary from several blood banks and hospitals, headlines of corpse theft, and a picture of bloody bar, a lesser elf was impaled on top the bar. Yue then explained that the picture was taken from a crime scene of a bar associated to The Syndicate. Cakra cringed at the picture as she tried to process what connection the headlines and the pictures had. Yue then said there had been cases of blood and corpse theft for the past half decade. They were considered as small cases of theft on the early first year. Yue and her team was the one who dig into the case further and found out that it was a part of something bigger.

Cakra blinked for a second before relaxing her back on the chair. She rolled her eyes, ' _Well yea! God knows! Another job offered at me! How great!_ ' while thinking on her sarcastic remark, Yue paused her explanation. Cakra waved her hand, "Nuh-uh. Continue detective."

The detective let out a momentarily pout before continuing. Her next explanation was focused at the bloody bar. She said that one of her acquaintances and an elf who was a private investigator in Mars, were told to went undercover and investigate on a secret business meeting with a professor specializing in dark magic arts and occultism. The team has investigated that the doctor brought two Neo Magic Artifacts, NMA for short–said to be his invention–to the meeting. Long story short, the doctor escaped, most passenger went missing, all left at the crime scene was the undercover agents, unconscious, covered with blood sitting with her hand holding a Pactio Card believed to be one of the NMA, beside the impaled elf private investigator.

"I beg your pardon?" cakra leaned forward try to make sense over the case.

"I was as confused as you are right now, Ca—, Celscius-san," Yue tightened her fist for slipping out, calling the vampire by first name, "The said unconscious agent survived the undercover with deep trauma. She went into coma shortly after the case went viral. The agent died five hours ago due to energy spasm. And the spasm was caused by the same radiation blown from The Syndicate. It was _your_ magic outburst."

"Then you put _me_ to blame," Cakra said half questioning half stating. "And here I am, believing that you'll want me to work for this case seconds ago."

Yue's forehead twitched. That was what she hated from her ex-classmate the most, "Blame that for cutting my explanation. If you were to listen until the end, would it hurt you? I thought you said you were raised not to give into panic. Wasn't that reacation of you panicking just now?"

The vampire's eyes widened for a moment. She could not believed that she just got lectured she wanted to protest but her logic won over her. She looked at yue and let out an apologetic look. "But I don't understand which part you'd want me to help with," The vampire weakly retorted, "Your investigation reports have been confusing thus far."

The detective sighed. She couldn't believed it herself for getting mad at her ex classmate. "Since you've mentioned that, I would be honest that my investigation team needs help. We'll pay you well."

Cakra raised an eyebrow. When the time comes with dealing with payment, Cakra had been taught to bid the highest payment possible; and out of habit she did just as taught, "Not that I mind getting paid. But do I look like someone who wishes money after, God knows how I get resurrected?"

Yue smirk. Unknown to the newborn vampire, Yue had known Cakra's trick from years ago. She was secretly glad for not telling cakra the truth that she ever lived around the detective on their first meeting at the dessert after recovering Mana, Chachamaru, Konoe's body along with the vampire and the noisy dungeon elf. Then, "Allow me to inform you, Celscius-san, in relation to your magic outburst, my investigation team had calculated its radius and it spreads all over the world. Meaning. It is a matter of time until people start hunting you down celscius-san. Vampire or not, all beings on this universe have limit, be it physiological or psychological. You wouldn't want to hide your face wherever you go, would you? We'll give you protection, protection as in a shelter during this mission. That was the best we could offer for more."

Cakra was baffled on how the table had turned against her. She sighed, in all reality, the vampire was fine if she had to live in solitary and rejection. However, for a reason that she didn't quite understand herself, Cakra had had enough running away. She felt like she had nomadically lived for centuries, and would like slow paced life for a change. There, she agreed to Yue's offer, "Deal." Cakra stood up, "and the deal starts from this very minute. Nuh-uh. I would not care one bit over your upset pout Detective Ayase, but I am is in desperate need for a shower. Would you, Let me? Or show me where the shower room is? I'll go to the shower room by following your directions. I won't escape, I promise."

Looking at the vampire's desperation which added the tiredness of Yue's mind. She telepathically called one of her colleagues. A piece of cloth suddenly appeared out of nowhere and revealed a women with a ninja attire.

"Ah! The ninja from before!" Cakra exclaimed.

"She's Kaede Nagase," Yue explained, "she was the one who brought us back with teleportation from the dessert earlier. She'll be your guide."

"Yo! Kaede at your service." The ninja greeted. She then approached the still-amazed vampire and hold her by the shoulder. "Hold on tight!" With that they disappeared with the cloth.

Yue shook her head and began packing her stuff. Her mind got distracted by the smell of the coffee. Her nose followed the scent to the half opened door. It was Mahora's current dean; he apparently had been waiting for the detective's free time, "Takahata-sensei...oof!" She caught the small box thrown at her and read the sign ' _Mung Bean Cola flavor_ '. The detective smiled and plucked the straw into the juice box, "Thank you... you know what I need."

The gray haired dean smiled as he sipped his coffee. He invited Yue out of the investigation room, "tough luck? Not to mention, kinda smells unpleasant." That he referred to the latest investigation with Cakra. He had come to check few minutes ago.

"The previous one was worse. An elf with esteem issue." She said sarcastically.

The dean chuckled. He could feel the spark of hate. "Setsuna-kun said she'll be arriving by midnight."

Yue kept drinking her weird-tasted-juice, "So you've informed the Stone Monument Revival Project's crews. Did Evangeline-san said anything?"

"Well," Takahata took another sip, "She was not in Chief Anerin's quarter. Ditching from meeting like usual. So they sent Anya-san to inform Eva-kun and are left with two options... either Anya-chan managed to inform Eva-kun or let time do the work. Ho ho ho..."

Yue betted on the last option. The walk continued in silence for a moment before Yue drank the last bit of juice and squeezed the box in the process, "I see you intent to send ca-kun for Wales no mater what, Sensei. Given the fact that you put more effort in contacting the Revival Project's crews. One question, Why?"

Takahata shrugged and comb over his wavy hair. His deeper intetion got busted and there was no way around in avoiding The Pursuing Detective's interrogation, "the last dean wished that he had given more freedom for the experimental bodyguard. He died with his guilty for using cakra as magical experiment, to create the perfect bio weapon for his lineage protection. Long story short, we knew that Cakra-kun was already a bio weapon beyond his purposes. A vessel for the mage of the beginning, even. I was just helping Konoemon, in fulfilling his wish. Giving Cakra the live she never had."

Yue was silent. She gave the dean her sympathy, and secretly for her ex-classmate too. But she doubted the decision to send Cakra for aiding the Revival Project. By then they've arrived at the dean office. Takahata told the detective to feel at home as he searched for documents over his shelf. Yue received a full report on Cakra's earlier physical examination. She was told to open the blood test section. Feeling familiar over the results, Yue checked on the bloody bar's case medical reports.

"By the way, you should check on Evangeline's blood test this year." Takahata mentioned as he gave Yue the file.

Yue raised an eyebrow, she never knew a vampire like Evangeline needed blood test. She opened the report with the mark 'confidential' over it. Yue got more intrigued, before surprised, There were 90% similarity of Evangeline's blood and some blood samples over the bar; there were 98% similarity on Eva's blood with the blood sample from Cakra's dark armor; and there were 95% percent similarity on Eva's blood and Cakra's blood. "You lied about giving ca-kun second chance for life, sensei."

Takahata stared straight to Yue's gaze as if looking for approval, "I was not lying per se. I truly wished for her happy life. However, I wished for Mahora students' life safety also. We both know sooner or later The Syndicate or similar organization would come for her. True, this academy had the best magical security on Earth but I won't risk my students to get involved in this. It's better for Cakra-kun to go to Wales. Not only she will get the shelter and guide which she need, she can participate in helping Kono-chan and the Anerin' citizens who turned to stone. Here, take a look," Takahata handed Anya's small report on active demonic power prior after a magic outburst near her village. Yue assumed the outburst came from Cakra and somehow activated the demonic power activeness near the village.

Yue frowned, disliking the direction Takahata led her to, "You left me lost for words, Takahata-sensei. You do know that ca-kun would sacrifice herself _without_ hesitation to protect the village when the time comes? Just like she had previously done for the worlds."

Takahata nodded, "Exactly. I saw she still have her old traits despite having amnesia. And think about this, her magic outburst spread all over the world, managed to awaken demonic power over the Wale's ancient sites; Who can be the best protector for the village if not cakra herself? The one who activate demonic power was her," Takahata then hummed, "Ah I remembered something!. the first time you contacted me to solve the blood theft case. You said you'd do anything to increase reputation of detective mage, did you not? So, I believe with Cakra being there, near Eva-kun," He said as he open the blood test compatibility file on his desk's screen, "he'll lead you somewhere to finally close this case."

Yue stood silent. Part of her felt embarrassed for ever saying such thing. Another part of her want to just abandon this case and move on, despite her title for being a restless detective who always have ways to solve a case, she was not one who'd sacrifice her friends. She had failed once, her two acquaintances who were murdered in the bloody bar would forever be her biggest regret in life. Yet if she abandon the mission today, her acquaintances' death wouldn't be meaningless, right? "ugh..." her head hurts; she had frequent headache lately. The detective took a deep breath and now was eyeing Takahata, ' _security for Mahora's students..., is that the only thing that driven him to do this far?_ ' Yue's breath got heavier, she took a step back and turned for the door but fell on her knees soon afterwards. ' _Darn! The juice, it must've been poisoned!_ '

Footsteps came near, Takahata squat in front of her and chanted a spell. a small velvet magic diagram appeared which absorb Yue's consciousness bit by bit.

The detective tried to move her head away but due to her weakened state, Yue was forced to gaze on the magic circle. She brought her hand over her pocket, '[ _Everyone, sorry..._ ]'

 _CLACK_

"Secretive as always, Takahata-sensei," The voice belonged to no other than Mana Tatsumiya. She pointed her handguns at the Dean's back head. "Don't. Move."

"Hi Tatsumiya-kun! How was your wound? Shouldn't you be at the infarmary right now?" Takahata remain still on his squatted position.

"While waiting for Chachamaru's decoding at The Syndicate transporter gate, I had time to spare. I had questions unanswered and finally it narrowed down. Now my suspicions fell on you."

Takahata chuckled, "Put your guns down, Tatsumiya-kun. I am on your side. In fact, I need your cooperation," The dean stood slowly before turning to the gunslinger. "Intrested?"

* * *

 **-END CHAPTER** **3** **-**

 **-OMAKE!?-**

Cakra: Say, Ninja.

Kaede: Hn?

Cakra: Where did you purchase this cloth? It is Godly convenient to have around. You can go anywhere at will. I'd like one for myself.

Kaede: Well. It was priced with a kiss.

Cakra: Pardon me?


End file.
